First Love
by Williams West
Summary: Te preguntas constantemente ¿Llegará algún día a conseguirte? Quizás sí, quizás no. ¿Tu primer amor es el definitivo? No, tu primer amor te enseña ese sentimiento glorioso que puede cambiar la humanidad. ¿Verdadero amor? No, aún no lo encuentras, ¿Lo encontrarás? Posiblemente algún día, y verás que lo verdadero conlleva cosas adicionales para ser feliz. (ConniexPerla/Lannie).
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeello mundo~ Espero estén excelente y tengan un hermoso día, mes, año, etc. Recuerden ser felices y conseguir sus metas-sueños c:**

 **Si están mal, soy psicóloga o si sólo necesitan desahogarse, aquí me tienen mis hermosos lectores, a sus servicios.**

 **Bueno, a lo que vengo, agradecer a todas las personas que comentan, leen y votan por mis historias, no saben lo que significa para mí que me regalen su tiempo, y como ya saben, eternamente agradecida de ustedes.**

 **Los que me conocen, siempre saben que trato de ambientar las historias a algún sentimiento o hecho, ya sea de un Amor Obsesivo, Egoísmo, Locura, etc. Peeeero~ esté One-Shot o mejor dicho Two-Shot (Sí, lo siento, el problema es que contiene muchas palabras, de nuevo me inspire ;-; pero no tanto como Bird Set Free xD) esta inspirado en el amor aprensivo, casi obsesivo de las madres de controlar la vida de los hijos, esta centrado también en ese sentimiento de querer hacer lo correcto pero de también hacer lo que tú amas, ese sentimiento que todos tenemos alguna vez y nos sentimos egoístas al ponernos primero. También se centra en el primer amor y en el amor verdadero, tiene un poco de todo, hasta de traición. Espero que reflexionen harto y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfr- lectores, es verdad, lo disfrute, pero tuve que intentar meterme tanto en los personajes y hacer que los tiempos se acomodaran, sin duda fue lo que más me tomo tiempo, pero por fin aquí, la primera parte.**

 **¡Cuidado! Hay un poquito de escenas eróticas o sea, en la otra parte se incluirán más, también mencionar que igual jugué mucho con esa parte de la "Adolescencia" de Connie y la "Inocencia" de Perla, fue lo que más disfrute escribir y a la vez lo más dificultoso.**

 **Es un ConniexPerla, el que no quiera leer, favor de ABSTENERSE de insultar, tirar negatividad, etc. Sea feliz c:**

 **A la pareja la apode Lannie, porque Pernnie no me gustó xD, la combinación es poooorqué: "PerLA" y "CoNNIE".**

 **La canción no es mía, es de Sia - Free the animal (Totalmente de acuerdo si usted la quiere escuchar).**

 **Cabe mencionar que las fotos de portada no son mías, son de autores que desconozco, y que si alguien los sabe, por favor, me avisan c:**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino, estaría censurado en todo el mundo xD.**

* * *

First Love.

─ _¿Estas despierta?_

─ _No dormí ─le sonrió─ observe tu rostro toda la noche ─delineo su mejilla con sus dedos─eres hermosa._

─ _Perla, no es para tanto ─se ruborizo, escondiendo su rostro con la sabana._

─ _¿No es para tanto? ¡Por Dios! ─la abrazo, fundiendo sus cuerpos─ ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, Connie ─le susurro._

─ _Perla ─sonrió─ el mío también, c-cariño ─mordió su labio inferior._

─ _¿Cariño? ─la miró divertida, tirando la sabana que cubría su rostro─ mírame por favor ─unió sus frentes─ eres mi amor._

─ _Y tú el mío ─espetó con timidez─ jamás pensé en estar así, mucho menos que..._

─ _Hicieras el amor ─completo─ ni yo pensé en volverme taaaan ton-_

─ _Tonta de amor ─rio mientras esparcía pequeños besos en su rostro._

─ _¿Eres feliz?_

─o─

─Sólo saldré un momento ─suspiro resignada, alejando el plato de comida y levantándose como si su vida dependiera de huir de esa mesa de condenados.

─Siéntate.

─¿Mamá? ─frunció el ceño confundida.

─Es una orden, Connie.

La voz y mirada dictatorial se escuchaban bastante en serio, si Connie no fuera su hija y no entendiera como interpretar aquellos ojos que le atravesaban el alma, estaría muerta.

─Los Universe están jugando contigo.

─¿Qué? ─se sentó, apoyando los puños en la mesa, un ademán que su madre sin duda, odiaba.

─Connie, no tomes esa act-

─¡No! Tú simplemente pones reglas ridículas, ¿No lo entiendes? ─entrecerró los ojos, retándola por una respuesta sensata.

─¿No dirás nada Doug? ¡Tú hija me está levantando la voz!

─Cariño, es nuestro deber cuidar a Connie, no ahuyentarla de sus amigos, sab-

─Tampoco lo entiendes ─se levantó, golpeando la mesa con rabia .

─Por favor, amor ─apretó su brazo con suavidad, intentando calmarla.

─¡No! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Bajo sus calificaciones! ¡Ni si quiera la veo en casa! ¡Me está respondiendo! ¡¿No lo ves Doug?!

─Tiene 17 años, pronto será mayor de edad, déjala ser una adolescente ─se levantó, tomando su plato─ Connie, quiero que subas tus calificaciones ─la pequeña asintió con una media sonrisa─ conversaremos cuando llegues.

─Aquí a las 8 ─finalizó su madre.

─o─

─Excelente, tus movimientos y reflejos han mejorado mucho ─le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, yendo a pegar su característico sticker en la pizarra.

─Sí, señora ─le regalo una brillante sonrisa.

─Pero aunque tú y tu espada han danzado con el corazón, tu alma esta siendo corrompida ─con seriedad la miro, deshaciendo al clon Perla─ ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

─Yo...

Sus ojos por unos segundos brillaron al ver la preocupación de su maestra, quería decirle todo lo que la molestaba y le carcomía lentamente por dentro al punto de brindarle inseguridad. Todas las decisiones que debía tomar, no quería llegar a su casa, no quería ver a su madre, quería por un día ser libre de todo, sin pensar en el presente y que repercusiones tendría en el futuro.

Empuño sus manos, apretándolas fuerte, pensando que de esa forma liberaría todo el peso que las personas depositaban en ella.

─No es nada ─carraspeo, guardando la compostura.

─Connie.

La aludida desvió su mirada, esos orbes aguamarina claros conocían sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos por un instante al sentir las tibias manos de Perla recorrer sus desnudos brazos una y otra vez con delicadeza, no entendía el porqué de ese gesto, siempre lo aplicaba cuando sus ánimos decaían y en situaciones especiales, quizás era porque la gema no tenía muchos conocimientos humanos acerca del contacto físico alentador.

La más baja rodeo por inercia el cuello, sonrió al recordar que hace unos años atrás tendría que haber enroscado sus brazos en la cintura.

─Has crecido bastante, Connie ─carraspeo, envolviendo con sus brazos tímidos la cintura.

─Aún no te alcanzo... ─susurro.

Aquello que dijo, tenía un doble significado, su maestra era inalcanzable.

Se sentía bien estar en aquellos brazos, un sentimiento cálido y aprehensible la embargo, revolviendo su estómago y subiendo su temperatura corporal involuntariamente. Se sonrojo al comprender sus reacciones corporales, Perla estaba comenzando a tener efecto en ella como el sol en una planta, nutriéndola con su luz.

─Perla ─apoyo las manos en los hombros de la mayor.

─Dime ─le otorgó una tímida sonrisa.

─¿Podrías cerrar los ojos? ─pidió avergonzada cuando su corazón subía a su garganta agitado al visualizar sonrojada a su maestra.

─¿Es una clase de experimento humano? ─pregunto emocionada, cerrándolos por completo.

Los negros ojos viajaron por todo ese rostro blanco, fijando su atención en esa pequeña sonrisa y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas como el sol baña al mar con los escasos rayos en el atardecer. Tomo con nervios ambas manos, apretándolas con delicadeza, intentando controlar sus piernas y su pesada respiración, su corazón pedía a gritos salir de su garganta para saltar hacia quien ahora pertenecía. Delineo con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla, estremeciéndose al contacto suave y liso de la piel, los bombeos de su agitado corazón estaban presentes en sus oídos, retumbando con ferocidad.

Un dolor se hizo presente en su entrepierna, las apretó intentando controlar los fluidos que amenazaban deslizándose por su ropa interior.

Cojió con suavidad el rostro con ambas manos, como si fuera un tesoro.

Primero, sintió su respiración fundirse con la otra, colisionando con sus labios.

Segundo, cerro sus ojos y trago pesado.

Tercero, apretó sus dientes, y por último sólo pudo sentir aquellos pequeños labios encajar con los suyos, y en ese preciso momento entendió que ya no podría dejar de besarlos por más que quisiera.

No podía describir con simples palabras en su mente como se sentía en aquel momento, como todos sus sentidos se perdían centrándose solo en profundizar más aquel beso, como su entrepierna ardía y dolía de deseo, sus manos querían recorrer cada trozo de ese cuerpo e intentar memorizarlo, ¿Era mero deseo? ¿Era sólo un capricho? No, definitivamente no, no por esto había esperado tanto tiempo, tantas noches imaginándose la sensación de fundirse en sus labios, tantas noches en vela planeando el momento perfecto, no era un capricho, ¿Se había enamorado? ¡¿Qué importaba?! ¡La estaba besando!

Prosiguió, centrando sólo su mente en ese momento, entregándose al ahora, no importando nada, disfrutando y deleitándose con esos finos labios, queriendo comerlos sin saciarse por completo.

Los quería devorar como si fueran el mejor de los banquetes, aunque lo eran, lo eran para ella. Sus manos se enredaron en los rosados cabellos, apretándolos. Soltó un gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ¿Perla también la estaba besando? ¿Lo estaba disfrutando? No podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma o una especia de pesadilla por el miedo que sentía, pero cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su cintura, intensificando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se sintió morir, en la punta del precipicio con todas sus emociones en una guerra campal, perdería la cordura completamente, se desquiciaría con la calidez abrasadora de ambos cuerpos necesitándose cada vez más y más. Su cuerpo se había vuelto sensible a tal punto que todo mínimo movimiento o fricción la excitaba, mandando eléctricas señales a su entrepierna.

Estaba en otro lugar, otro universo, mundo, cualquier otro lugar donde sólo existía Perla y ella, fundiéndose en un solo ser, hasta que visualizo sus manos, se sentía extraño, parpadeo varias veces, tratando de orientarse.

─¡¿Nos fusionamos?!

─Connie, espera.

─¡N-No! ¡¿Qué le diré a Steven?! ¡¿Qué le diré a mi madre... Yo... No...

─¡Espera!

Ambas cayeron al suelo, Perla rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba la pequeña, quien sólo la miraba asustada y con las manos en la cabeza, intentando encontrar algo de coherencia en todo lo que sucedió.

No podía dejarla ir, algo en su interior no se lo permitía.

─N-No te acerques...

─¿Qué? ─frunció el ceño.

─Por favor, d-debo irme ─tomo su espada y bolso.

─No, Connie, espera.

Se acercó, no sabía cómo hacer que se quedará, la estaba perdiendo a cada segundo que pasaba, no quería que se fuera, la desesperación la apreso, se sentía como aquella vez.

─Déjame ─corrió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

─¡No! Por favor ─la retuvo sosteniendo su muñeca, volteándola.

Cuando Connie se dio cuenta que los cristalinos ojos de Perla estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los de ella, no pudo evitar quebrarse, y antes, cual corazón era su medidor de agitación, ahora podía sentirlo, no en su garganta, sino, como una gran grieta lo partía.

─¡Déjame ir! ─levanto su voz, intentando que así, el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera.

─No lo voy a hacer.

Con decisión la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, encajando sus manos en la pequeña cintura, sorprendiéndola. Repitió aquel extraño acercamiento humano que había hecho enloquecer algo en ella, Perla no lo comprendía con totalidad, pero se sentía a gusto, se sentía bien, revivía sensaciones que ella creía muertas y excretadas hace mucho. Pudo calmar aquella desesperación un poco cuando las manos de su alumna nuevamente se enredaron en su melena tranquilizándola.

─N-No ─la empujo y salió corriendo de la Arena de Batalla.

Sólo oía como consecuencia su agitada respiración y todo su cuerpo arder con vehemencia, su cabello lo acariciaba una fría brisa, acompañándola en su desgracia. Todos sus mechones estaban desordenados, pero ¿Qué importaba? Nada, porque todo en su interior quedo vacío.

─o─

─Debes ir a la universidad.

─Sólo quiero tomarme un año para pensar que quiero, ¿No puedo? ─su madre negó y ella rodo los ojos.

─No hagas ese gesto y siéntate derecha ─frunció el ceño, acomodando su cabello.

─Mamá... ─suspiro─ necesito que dejes de hacer esto, por favor.

─¿Hacer qu-

─Esto, deja de controlar mi vida, mis amistades, mi tiempo ─negó con su cabeza─ me siento en una cárcel.

─Ese es tu problema, mientras estés en esta casa, seguirás las reglas ─tomo de su té, ignorando por completo las palabras oídas.

Connie, soltó otro suspiro, no sabía que hacer o decir, todo lo que hacía iba en contra las ridículas reglas de su madre, estaba cansada de medirse, casada de no ser ella misma cuando era lo que más pedía a gritos. Se daría el derecho, no, era una realidad, de decir que su madre no la conocía.

─¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

─¿Qué?

─Eso mamá, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? ─dijo empuñando sus manos.

─Bueno, eso es rel-

─¿Qué practico?

─Connie, por favor, esto es ridículo ─bufo molesta, levantándose de la mesa.

─Mamá, no sabes nada acerca de mí, ni si quiera hablamos ─la imitó, quedando frente a frente.

─¡Connie! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ─se acercó, tomando a su hija por los hombros.

─Nada mamá ─sonrió con amargura─ no estoy segura que quieras saber de todas maneras ─se zafó del agarre─ pronto cumpliré 18 y me iré.

─¿De qué estás hablando? Es por ella, ¿Cierto? ─entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a la salida de la casa─ iré hablar inmediatamente con ella ─saco del perchero su chaqueta y de ella, las llaves de su auto.

─¿Qué? Mamá, ¿De qué hablas? ─la detuvo, jalando su brazo.

─De esto ─le paso un pequeño libro─ Perla, una de las madres de Steven.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron al máximo, tomando el libro en sus temblorosas manos, era su diario.

─Maldición, no hagas una locura mamá ─la jalo de la chaqueta antes de que saliera de la casa.

─¡Es por ella que estás tan rebelde! ─la zamarreo de los hombros─ no puedo permitir esto.

─¡¿Qué cosa?! ─grito desesperada, a punto de desatar ese nudo en la garganta que la oprimía desde que no veía unos ojos aguamarina.

─Amas a una mujer adulta, eso no es normal, debemos ir al psicólogo ─puso su mano en su frente angustiada.

─Ella no es una mujer, ya te lo expliqué mamá ─frunció el ceño enojada─ Perla es un-

─¿Una gema del espacio? Dios, Connie ¡Estás loca!

─¿Cómo explicas lo de mi vista? ¿Lo de los pacientes aquella vez? ─le arrebató las llaves del auto de las manos─ por favor mamá, no vayas a decir nada de esto ─sollozo.

─Ella... ¿Ella te lastimo?

─No mamá ─refregó sus ojos.

─No la cubras, no volverás a ir a donde los Universe.

A paso firme le quito las llaves, guardándolas nuevamente.

─Quiero lo mej-

─Lo mejor para mí, sí, claro ─se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a su habitación y se quedó parada en el tercer peldaño─ quieres lo mejor para mí, pero no me conoces en absoluto, dudo que de esa manera sepas que es mejor.

─Connie ─la llamo─ ¡Vuelve aquí en este mismo instante!

─¿Qué sucedió? ─preguntó su esposo mientras entraba a la casa.

─Todo es tu culpa, ahg.

─¿Ah? ─arqueo una ceja y observo como su mujer se iba a la cocina─ no hay que entenderlas, sólo quererlas ─se encogió de hombros.

─o─

─¿Qué?

─Amatista, no sé qué hacer ─revolvió su cabello exasperada.

─Debes estar muy mal para contármelo a mí ─bromeo intentando hacer sonreír a la otra gema, resultó lo contrario─ hey hey, relax ─levanto sus palmas en señal de paz.

─No puedo, ha pasado mucho tiempo ─caminaba de un lado a otro.

─Deja de pensar en teorías conspirativas, P ─bostezo.

─¿Es que acaso siempre debo acabar sola...? ─susurro para sí, entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

─Creo que tienes miedo.

─¿Qué...? ─paro en seco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

─Eso, tienes miedo ─se sentó en el sillón, conectando su mirada con la otra gema─ ¿No viene? Ve a buscarla.

─Pero ni si quiera entiendo lo que siento, Amatista.

─Oh Dios, te gusta Connie, vamos, supéralo ─saco su látigo─ eres una cobarde.

─Cállate ─sacó su arma, posicionándose para la batalla─ es sólo costumbre ─rodo los ojos─ debo alejarme como ella lo está haciendo y dejaré de sentir esto que activo con ese ritual extraño ─carraspeo, ruborizándose al recordar ese momento.

─¡Lenta! ─le quitó el arma con un solo movimiento─ realmente te perdimos P, tú jamás te desconcentras.

─¡Devuélveme mi arma! ─dijo mientras corría tras ella.

─Nope, cobarde~ ─canturreo, recibiendo un golpe─ ¡Perla! ─reclamo.

─No soy cobarde ─le arrebató el arma, nuevamente adoptando la posición anterior.

─No es hora de pelear, Perla.

─Garnet, ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ─rascó su nuca avergonzada.

─Steven está un poco triste porque Connie no viene ─se sentó en el sillón, mirando a ambas con los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su alumna _"¡¿Qué le diré a Steven?!"_ , se preguntaba lo mismo, no sabía que hacer o como sentirse, ella debía ser fuerte y firme con respecto a sus emociones, no podía darse el lujo de fallarle, mucho menos a Steven.

─Es mi culpa, tuve un mal-

─Te fusionaste con Connie.

─¡¿Queeeeeé?! ─gritó Amatista, quedando pasmada─ no me dijiste ese "Pequeño" detalle ─imitó las comillas.

─Debo arreglar esto, lo sé chicas, es sólo que...

─Lo sabemos, Perla ─afirmó Garnet, asintiendo─ a veces debemos seguir nuestros sentimientos, debemos seguir nuestro corazón.

─P-Pero, ¿Y Steven?

Miró a sus dos amigas, ambas se encogieron de hombros, estaba perdida, realmente perdida. Sobre todas las cosas, no podía decepcionar a Steven, eso lo mataría, sabía que él tenía sentimientos románticos hacia Connie desde que eran pequeños, pero ¿Qué sentía ella?

─¿La quieres?

─¿Qué? No, Garnet ─frunció el ceño.

─Entonces está bien que hoy salga a una cita con Steven ─se levantó─ él le dirá lo que siente, tú olvidarás lo que paso y todos felices.

Perla enmudeció, su mirada se perdió en la espalda de la alta gema que dejo la casa, dejando a ambas en un ambiente de tensión, Amatista no podía moverse, jamás vio a la pelirosada tan afectada por algo o alguien, sólo por Rose, en ese instante, la ojimorada comprendió.

─Perla, tú estás ena-

─Amatista, acompáñame ─la llamó Garnet, callándola con un gesto.

─o─

 _ **Disculpa mi atrevimiento por mandar esta carta, jamás espere a llegar a esté nivel de torpeza, digo torpeza porque me parece ridículo saber que amas a alguien más, pero aquí estoy, intentando ya no pensar en ti, pero aquí estás, en mi mente, corazón y alma. Sólo quiero una respuesta, ¿Cómo he de sacarte de todo mi ser?**_

 _ **Dame una razón,**_

 _ **Dame una mirada,**_

 _ **Dame tu corazón,**_

 _ **Y me iré tras la nada.**_

 _ **Una respuesta,**_

 _ **Tal vez un beso,**_

 _ **¿Un te quiero?**_

 _ **Realmente te deseo.**_

Sus ojos divagaban por la carta con frustración, era la quinta carta que recibía, estaba enojada con ella misma, Steven le confeso sus sentimientos, mentiría si dijera que no sintió nada por el chico, pero ahora no, si pudiera mandar a su corazón y decirle que lo amará, lo haría, el problema era que su corazón sólo tenía a una gema de ojos color aguamarina.

Aunque le dijo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, él insistió en saber si lo conocía, podía haberle dicho, fue mejor dejarlo en silencio o eso creía, Steven dijo que no se daría por vencido.

Resoplo y con desanimo guardo la carta en el pequeño velador, por más que quisiera que fuera Perla, no lo era.

Abrazo su almohada mientras miraba el techo, pensando que así, por inútil que resultará, encontraría la solución a sus problemas, no podía salir de casa, aquella vez que salió con Steven se fugó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue en vano, su madre le dio una bofetada porque según ella, había estado con Perla.

La echaba tanto de menos, echaba de menos sentir sus manos cuando la corregía en alguna postura, a veces se equivocaba a propósito sólo para sentir la calidez que desprendía, le encantaba tenerla cerca, refugiarse en ella cuando estaba mal. Recordaba cada momento, hasta cuando se dio cuenta que comenzó a quererla de otra forma, fue cuando la miro y ella se estaba riendo con su característico gesto de tapar su boca con su mano, en ese momento sus ojos no se despegaron de ese rostro, comprendiendo que no la quería sólo como su maestra, amiga o conocida, sino, como algo más.

Suspiro y pateo con sus pies la cama, quería a Perla en ese preciso momento, pero debía retenerse en todos los sentidos de la palabra, por Steven y su madre, no debía, ni quería, ni podía hacerles más daño.

 _"Ojalá hubiera estado con Perla, la bofetada habría valido la pena"_ , cerró sus ojos por un largo tiempo hasta que su madre abrió las grandes cortinas de su habitación.

─Mamá, ¿Qué sucede? ─gruño.

─Debes ir al colegio, vamos, arriba.

─Me acabo de dormir.

─No debiste madrugar ─se encogió de hombros─ el desayuno está listo.

Cuando su madre se esfumo, fue directo a tomar un baño, puso su lista de reproducción favorita, reproduciendo la canción que tenía pegada últimamente en su cabeza. Se desnudó y se tomó su tiempo bajo el chorro de agua tibia, cerrando sus ojos y encontrándose con esos ojos aguamarina.

 _Te quiero tanto que quiero lanzarte contra el techo._

 _La presión aumenta,_

 _Quiero atravesarte con mis manos._

 _Te exprimiré hasta que me des tu último aliento_

 _Te quiero hasta la muerte, te quiero hasta la muerte._

Jamás puso atención a la letra de la canción, nunca le importó, sólo la escuchaba por lo contagioso que era el ritmo, ahora era irónico saber que un poco de la canción coincidía en cómo se sentía.

No podía dejar de pensar en Perla, la estaba torturando no saber nada de ella.

─Connie, estoy aquí.

El susurro en su oído la hizo estremecerse, sintiéndolo expandirse de su coronilla hasta la punta de los pies, debía ser una pesadilla, no podía estar ocurriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando las traviesas manos recorrían su torso húmedo.

─D-Detente.

Su respiración se agito, le costaba respirar debido a que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Sus manos fueron a dar al salpicadero de cerámica que tenía en frente cuando aquellas grandes manos tomaron posesión de sus pechos, exprimiéndolos con suavidad y con brusquedad intermitente, jugando con sus erectos pezones.

 _Detóname, ¡Dispárame como una bala de cañón!_

 _Desmenúzame, ¡Asesíname como un animal!_

 _Decapítame, ¡Golpéame como un balón de béisbol!_

 _Emancípame, ¡Libera al animal! ¡Libera al animal!_

Avergonzada emitía sonidos extraños de su garganta, agradecía al ruido del agua caer y no tanto al de la canción que daba un ambiente un tanto ardiente. Su entrepierna comenzaba a doler por las eléctricas señales que producían esos mordiscos en su cuello y hombros, estaba excitada, su raciocinio se esfumo con totalidad.

─Dime que quieres y lo haré.

Nuevamente ese susurro, le estremeció el alma esa ronca y excitada voz, mordía su labio inferior con ferocidad, todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo y en su vientre la estaban matando, degollando de éxtasis, empujándola a buscar más y más.

No volvió a morder su labio, fue sustituido por un dedo que lamía y mordía con cuidado, la otra mano acariciaba su monte de venus haciéndola gemir sin poder recuperarse. Se dio vuelta con brusquedad, aferrando sus brazos en el cuello y tomando posesión de los labios como un león a su presa, devorándolos.

─P-Perla, te necesito ─tomo la traviesa mano y la puso en su intimidad.

─Dilo de nuevo ─pidió mientras mordía el lóbulo y esparcía un camino de mordiscos hasta un pezón.

 _Mátame, arruíname._

 _Observa lo que hiciste, causante del dolor, cariño_

 _Vierte lluvia ácida sobre mí,_

 _Mátame con tu amor, mátame con tu amor_

─H-Hazme alcanzar el universo de dónde vienes ─gimió guturalmente en su oído.

─Dijiste que era inalcanzable.

La levantó, haciendo que las piernas rodearan su cintura y la apegaran a ella para crear una fricción desquiciante.

─D-Déjame alcanzarte.

 _Te trocearé en pedacitos como azúcar y especias_

 _Haré todo lo que quieras_

 _Venceré a la bestia en ti_

 _Te mataré con mi amor, te mataré con mi amor._

─¡Connie! ¡Es tarde, despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir la chillona voz que la gritaba, refunfuño al escuchar la canción en su celular sonando, se había dormido con ella repitiéndose una y otra vez. Su entrepierna dolía tanto, se sentía muy avergonzada, pero aquel sueño fue tan real, paso la yema de sus dedos por sus labios y sonrió.

─¿Por qué estás tan colorada? ─entrecerró sus ojos.

─Por nada mamá.

─Mmm estas muy sonriente.

─No es nada.

Rodó los ojos en dirección al baño y subió el volumen del reproductor, comprendió, que esa canción, sería su favorita para siempre.

─o─

─Shh, baja la voz.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─abrió su ventana─ Perla, dime que no eres un sueño, por favor.

Perla vio aquellos negros ojos cristalizarse con rapidez, un punzante dolor en su pecho la hizo avergonzarse y carraspear, después de tanto tiempo olvido cómo comportarse con la persona que tenía en frente. No basto que ella reaccionará cuando esos firmes brazos la abrazaban con fuerza.

─Siento todo esto...

Se fundieron en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo por unos momentos, se separaron por breves segundos, sus ojos hicieron contacto y sonrieron tímidas, compartiendo una sola respiración, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que Perla poso sus labios en la frente de Connie.

─¿Qué fue eso?

─U-Un beso ─dijo avergonzada.

─Sí, pero ¿Por qué en mi frente?

─Vi unos vídeos y... Ese beso me pareció tierno, como esté ─tomo con delicadeza aquel rostro y le dio un beso esquimal.

Connie, después de separarse, no pudo evitar carcajear, Perla sólo la miraba con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, echo de menos esa risa, al parecer era su favorita.

─Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía ─dijo con melancolía la pelirosada.

─Perla ─tomo sus manos y caminaron hasta sentarse al borde de la cama─ tengo miedo, no quiero hacerle daño a Steven ─desvió su mirada─ mi mamá... Sabe que estoy enamorada de ti...

─Espera, ¿Qué? ─abría y cerraba los ojos, intentando procesar la información─ ¿E-Enamorada... de mí?

─No sé cómo paso, sólo paso ─se encogió de hombros avergonzada─ sé que nunca podrás corresponder mis sentimientos ─apretó sus manos─ sé que... sentiste algo muy fuerte por Rose, y no sé compara a lo que sientes por mí, necesitaba esté tiem-

─ _P, Hitler en el bunker._

─Rayos, acuéstate.

─¿Qu-

─Confía en mí.

Perla le sonrió y Connie se acomodó en su cama, fingiendo dormir, la gema se escondió de bajo, fijando su mirada en la puerta que se abrió por unos momentos y se cerró. Salió de su escondite y diviso a la pequeña que le hacía señas para que se echara a su lado, con una sonrisa tímida se acostó, perdiéndose en las profundidades negras de aquellos ojos.

─Rose ya está en el pasado ─acarició la fría mejilla─ también tengo miedo, pensé que siempre estaría sola y llegas tú... ─entrecerró sus ojos─ Connie, no sé qué son estos sentimientos hacia ti, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no quiero dejar de... besarte −confeso sonrojada.

─Entonces, por favor ─tomo su rostro entre sus manos─ no lo hagas jamás ─unió sus frentes.

─No lo haré...

Susurro cuando sus labios se encontraron despacio y suave, rosándose, reconociendo el terreno, sus ojos cerrados buscaban la sensación desbordante de los labios que jugaban traviesos por quien besaba primero, hasta que se agredieron con lentitud, sincronizándose, sin prisas.

 _Dejen de besarse, cambio._

Se separaron sonrojadas, pero sin interrumpir el contacto de sus frentes, se sonrieron. Perla con timidez enlazo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Connie quien apoyo su mentón en esta.

─¿Es Amatista? ─pregunto riendo por lo bajo─ ¿Hitler en el bunker? ─arqueo una ceja divertida.

─Así es, me está ayudando ─se concentró en el olor que desprendía, intentando memorizarlo─ oh eso ─rieron─ no puedes negar que tu madre parece una dictadora.

─Sí, tienes razón ─le pico la mejilla─ Steven quiso saber con quié-

Perla se alejó con rapidez de Connie, dejándola confundida, ambas se sentaron apoyando sus rodillas en la cama. La gema tenía la cabeza agachada, mordiendo su labio inferior y su mano en su frente.

Connie parpadeo repetidas veces, no comprendiendo la abrumadora reacción de la persona que tenía en frente.

─Tú estás con Steven y yo...

─¿Qué? ¡No! ─subió un poco la voz frunciendo el ceño─ por favor, mírame ─pidió, levantándole el mentón─ ¿Crees que podría besarte estando con él?

Le reprocho con fingido enojo e indignación, le parecía tierno conocer a esta Perla, preocupándose por cada pequeño detalle en su "Relación" si es que se podía llamar de esa manera.

─N-No lo sé ─sobo su brazo nerviosa─ n-no quise decir eso, lo siento, pero tengo miedo.

Y era verdad, sus ojos detonaban el reflejo de su alma, atormentada y abrumada, no podía negar que todo sería difícil, estaban solas en esto, no sabían hasta donde llegarían.

Antes de que la adolescente dijera algo, unas manos acariciaron sus brazos, como siempre solía hacerlo.

─Tengo tanto miedo de congelar mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? El amor a veces puede ser una maldición desquiciante o un don imborrable ─tomo con desesperación el rostro entre sus manos─ tengo miedo de hacerte daño, miedo de que te vayas, miedo a volver a sentir lo que sentí...

─Perla...

Quería saber que la atormentaba, quería saber el pasado de la gema, sabía que tenía que ver con Rose, intentaba no sentir celos de la madre de Steven, realmente lo intentaba, pero ella escucho sobre el amor incondicional que Perla sentía por Rose, no todos aman de esa manera, no todos se entregan por completo, no todos abren su corazón sin importar el resultado, pero ahí estaba la pelirosada decidiendo si saltar o no.

 _Debemos irnos P, es tarde._

Tomo el pequeño wikitoki que estaba en su cintura y bajo un poco el volumen, levantándose de la cama.

─Cuando nos fusionamos... ─se dio vuelta, conectando sus ojos─ sentí que podía ser feliz nuevamente, no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, estoy decidida.

─Pero, ¿Qué hare-

─No pensemos en el después, concentrémonos en el ahora, por favor ─le suplico, dándole un tierno beso en la frente─ estoy aburrida de pensar en los demás.

 _¡Wuuuuuuoh! ¡Bad Pearl! ¡Bad Pearl!_ ─grito Amatista por el radio.

─Así es ─le guiño a Connie y salió, dejándola confundida, pero con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mundo c: Espero estén excelente, les envio un abrazo gigaaaaante~ Aquí la segunda parte y el final.**

 **No sabia mucho como abordar las personalidades, siempre imagine a Perla de una manera muy apasionada, risueña y melosa respecto a su "Alguien especial", siempre me la imagine así con Rose, muy tierna.**

 **Un saludo especial a:**

 **-angelwolf98.**

 **-kikicai94.**

 **-Guest.**

 **-lxurdes.**

 **Realmente aprecio que hayan comentado, ya que con eso me regalaron un poco de su tiempo y eso es algo que me emociona mucho, quizás es muy cursi, pero es así, muuuuuchas gracias.**

 **Gracias también a las personas que e dieron a favoritos, la siguieron, leyeron, etc.**

 **Los "Poemas" que dice Perla, tienen que ver con frases de canciones de Sia, recomendada absolutamente si usted desea escucharla c: (¡No se arrepentirá!).**

 **Sia - House on fire.**

 **Sia - I go to sleep.**

 **¡Un comentario para esta vagabunda! :D**

* * *

−Hola chicas −saludo Steven− por fin puedo traerles a… ¡Connie!

−¿Desde cuándo no te veíamos? −le sonrió Garnet.

−¿Dos o tres meses? −respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

−Oh pero a Bad Pearl −le dio codazos a la pequeña quien sólo reía.

Steven sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y fue hacia la cocina.

−¿Hitler te libero?

−Sí, Steven la convenció −suspiro aliviada− gracias por ayudar a Perla con todas las cosas que ha hecho −la miró sonrojada.

−Garnet también ha ayudado −miró a la más alta que sólo levanto su pulgar.

−Ven, Perla se morirá cuando te vea.

−¡Gracias Garnet!

Amatista la tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia la Arena de Batalla, cuando Connie entro, recordó el primer beso que se dieron. Su sonrisa era tonta, dejando en evidencia cualquier rastro de "Enamoramiento adolescente".

−¡Perl-

−Shh, espera, ¿Esa es Lapis? −preguntó mientras tapaba la boca de la gema morada.

−Si pudjaera halsdr.

−L-Lo siento −la soltó.

−Sí, es Lapis, están entrenando desde hace mucho −se cruzó de brazos, sentándose junto a la adolescente en las gradas.

−¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntas?

−¿Celosa?

−¿Qué? −sus manos jugaban nerviosas, y sus ojos no perdían atención en las gemas que estaban en el campo de batalla.

−Eso es un sí rotundo −rio, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

−¡Debes apoyar el pie derecho más fuerte! −grito, atacando con su espada.

−Ahg, no lo logro −gruño, devolvió el golpe y esquivo el segundo.

−Bien −se relajó, guardando su arma− la posición que estás haciendo está mal, el pie que dejas atrás −tomo su cintura, y con su pie abrió más la pierna de la chica− es esencial para devolver el ataque, debes estar derecha −tomo sus hombros, empujándolos hacia atrás− así, perfec-

−¿Interrumpo? −carraspeo.

−¡¿Connie?! −parpadeo varias veces− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? −le sonrió automáticamente.

−Tampoco me lo esperaba −se encogió de hombros− hola Lapis.

−Hola Connie −le sonrió la chica.

−Perdón por interrumpir.

−No, está bien.

La pelirosada no entendía el porqué de la mirada reprochable de la pequeña, ladeo su cabeza, esperando expectante algún gesto o respuesta, y cayó en cuenta de su error cuando Lapis carraspeo, desapego su cuerpo y se alejó con vergüenza.

−P-Perdón, nos vemos mañana Lapis −se despidió de la chica.

−Claro, adiós chicas.

−¿Siempre haces eso? −arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

−No, sólo le estaba enseñando −paso su mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

−Como me enseñaste a mí −rodo los ojos− me debo ir.

−Espera, ¿Estas enojada?

−No.

−Eso es un sí.

Perla puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y la siguió con diversión, su sonrisa era amplia, le causaba gracia ver a la morena tan enojada.

−¿Todavía estas enojada?

−No.

−Connie, estamos ya lejos de la casa −dijo mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies, esperando el reproche de la pequeña.

−No me gusta cuando le enseñas a otras personas −se cruzó de brazos− es como si me estuvieras engañando indirectamente.

−¿Qué? −carcajeo− oh, ven aquí −la abrazo con fuerza y aspiro el suave perfume directamente de su cuello− te extrañe.

−Perla −gruño− no me cambies el tema.

−¿No me extrañaste? −preguntó mirándola con una fingida tristeza.

−Eres muy mala actuando −rodó los ojos.

−Está bien −le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla− ¿Estas celosa?

−Sí, estoy celosa −se paró en puntitas, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello.

−Connie −le susurro en el oído− ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La pequeña se alejó un poco para mirar los ojos de la gema, los escasos rayos del atardecer golpeaban en su rostro y podía notar un pequeño rubor cubriendo las pálidas mejillas, sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran a la arena.

−¡Deberías habérmelo perdido antes! −le reprocho, llenándole la cara de pequeños besos.

−Espere que lo hicieras tú −acarició sus mejillas− ya no tengo tanto miedo −le confeso.

−Pensé que me rechazarías −dijo antes de ser besada.

−Jamás.

−o−

−Shh, nos descubrirán −dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

−No entiendo que locura estamos haciendo −negó con su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir.

−No hagas eso −la reprendió.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó con curiosidad al ver esos ojos brillar, sin quitarle la vista a sus labios.

−Siento una desesperación por besarlos cuando lo haces −carraspeo sonrojada.

−Sólo debes hacerlo.

Connie la tomo del cuello de la chaqueta, acercándola, aunque primero se deleitó con aquellos ojos que la reflejaban, pudo sentir como su cintura era capturada con delicadeza, acercando sus cuerpos.

Se besaron lentamente hasta que Connie se maldijo por ser humana y necesitar oxígeno, quería más de aquellos labios, volvió a atacar, pero ahora fue diferente, ella estaba atrapada entre la estantería de los libros y el cuerpo de la más alta.

Sus labios en ningún momento se despegaron, sintió las caricias tímidas en su espalda y nuca, intensificando más las sensaciones que rondaban por su cuerpo, les eran tan familiares, y lo eran, gracias al glorioso sueño.

Con lentitud rompió el beso, sonriendo ruborizada.

−Estas jadeando −acotó mientras seguía acariciando la espalda.

−S-Sí, es tu culpa.

−No, es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa, ¿Te lo habían dicho? −pregunto con apocamiento.

−No −relamió sus labios mientras una capa de rubor cubrió su rostro.

−Me alegro de ser la primera.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y ambas cogidas de la mano, comenzaron a subir unas largas escaleras, no sin antes que Perla sacara un libro. Connie la miraba con una sonrisa, le estaba gustando la idea de estar con " _Bad Pearl"_ como la había apodado Amatista, más cuando la pelirosada la sorprendió yéndola a buscar a su colegio con unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero negra, por más que quisiera verla como la chica mala, le era imposible, más cuando la gema se daba cuenta que la observaba y su rostro explotaba en tonalidades carmesí.

−Aquí es −abrió la puerta− me encanta este sitio.

−¿Qué es todo esto…?

−Oh, Amatista me ayudo −rasco su nuca avergonzada− traje comida −la condujo hasta la manta llena de almohadas alrededor− sé que esto es muy cursi y sacado de película −le sonrió divertida− pero necesito olvidar todo por momentos, intentar no pensar en nada y la biblioteca hace ese efecto en mí.

La pequeña solo sonreía, ella quería hacer exactamente lo mismo, abandonar sus pensamientos del futuro y centrar su atención en el ahora. En este momento tan especial que la gema le estaba otorgando.

Rememoró miles de cuentos infantiles, ella creía en los príncipes y en las princesas, fantaseaba en que llegaría alguien a ser el amor de su vida y la rescataría de la tiranía de su casa y le mostraría que era el amor y la vida.

−Pensé que Steven era mi príncipe.

Perla sólo la miro atenta, ambas antes de comenzar la conversación, se acostaron, mirando las nubes rojizas del cielo. Una suave brisa les hacía compañía.

−No pensé que fueras tú quién me hiciera sentir como pensé −le dio un pequeño beso− eres mi princesa con melena rosada −le desordeno el cabello.

La gema sólo sonreía enternecida, y en ningún momento interrumpieron el contacto entrelazado de sus manos.

−Oh y no es cursi en absoluto −sonrió tímida− me alegra que seas la primera que haga esto por mí −recostó su cabeza en el hombro− pensé que Steven era mi príncipe, mi amor verdadero, sé que es ridículo −carcajeo.

−No, no digas eso por favor −se ladeó, apoyando su peso en su codo. Mirando directamente los negros− también creo en el amor verdadero.

−El tuyo es Rose −dijo con recelo.

−No, que sea mi primer amor, no significa que sea el verdadero −la miro enternecida− eso lo comprendí gracias a ti, a veces idealizamos mucho el amor.

−Lo siento, tienes razón −escondió su rostro avergonzada en el pecho de la gema.

−Tienes miedo y un poco de celos −rio por lo bajo, acariciando su espalda.

−Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo −carraspeo con el ceño fruncido.

−Sólo digo la verdad −le dio un beso esquimal− ¿Cómo es que tu madre se enteró de mí?

−Leyó mi diario −junto sus frentes− el otro día recibí mi primera bofetada por rebelde −arqueo ambas cejas.

−¿Qué? ¿Por qué? −frunció el ceño, acariciando la mejilla con suavidad.

−Pensó que estaba contigo y me golpeo −se encogió de hombros.

−Pero tú estabas con Steven −le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla− no puedo dejar de besarte, me vuelves una tonta −gruño cuando escondió su rostro en el cuello de la más baja.

−No conocía a esta Perla −rio, acariciando sus cabellos.

Perla levanto su cabeza, conectando sus ojos, ambos brillaban, como si tuvieran un tesoro enfrente, no podía comprender como en tan poco tiempo todos esos sentimientos se detonaron, se sentía llena y completa. Los sentimientos eran tan extremos que cuando no estaba con aquella chica de ojos negros y piel morena como la canela, la extrañaba, la pensaba, recordaba las sensaciones que le brindaba, como sus labios se impactaban y sus lenguas danzaban, como sus cuerpos se buscaban, se necesitaban.

La besó lentamente y le dio la espalda, percibió unos brazos rodeándola y el mentón apoyado en su hombro, sólo sonrió y tomo el libro que estaba a su lado, hojeándolo unos momentos.

−Recuerdo que cuando nos fusionamos y luego te fuiste, me sentí morir −apego más su espalda a la chica, ruborizándose− me sentí como cuando Rose se fue −suspiro, intentando calmar sus nervios− este es un trozo de poema que leía a menudo −carraspeo, preparando su voz.

 _Cada lágrima que cae de mis ojos,_

 _Trae a mí recuerdos tuyos,_

 _Me voy a dormir_

 _E imagino que estás ahí conmigo._

Sólo sus respiraciones entonaban una melodía rítmica suave y sincronizada, Perla pudo sentir como el abrazo se estrechaba, confortándola, ella sólo sonrió, porque ya no dolía, por fin no sentía un dolor en su pecho.

−Sé que Rose fue feliz y todo está solucionado con Greg, realmente estoy feliz, feliz porque también pude encontrarte a ti.

−Me alegra mucho saber eso −besándole la coronilla− sólo debes confiar en mí, Perla.

−Lo estoy intentando, quiero saltar, pero…

−También tengo miedo, lo superaremos.

−Sí, tienes razón −sonrió con felicidad− cuando encontrará a alguien que renaciera esos sentimientos fogosos de amor, me prometí leerle este fragmento que llego profundamente a mi alma.

 _Así que llévame a los cielos ahora,_

 _Mientras nos consumimos en llamas,_

 _Mientras nos encuentran_

 _Llévame a los cielos ahora._

 _Mi corazón grita,_

 _Te necesito, te necesito,_

 _Cariño._

La gema no se dio cuenta cuando un peso extra estaba encima de ella, observándola con ojos devoradores, se apreciaba que aquellas profundidades negras ardían, ardían en algo que Perla desconocía, era un brillo peculiar, y comprendió todo cuando Connie se abalanzo, embistiendo sus labios en una pasión arrebatadora, tanto que pudo sentir como sus sentidos se mareaban, su pensamiento se nublo y sentía como un escalofrió se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

−C-Connie −dijo contra su boca.

−T-Te necesito Perla.

Sus ojos se encontraron, detonaban pasión y deseo, pero la gema no lo comprendía, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera automática, invirtió roles, atacando con vehemencia el cuello de la morena, esparciendo besos y desenrollando su lengua hasta llegar al mentón. Escucho un sonido salir de los labios de la más pequeña, su corazón se paralizo por breves segundos, sus ojos la veían como si fuera el arte que la vida le regalaba para sellar todos sus dolores.

Aquel sonido fue la expresión más melódica que alguna vez pudo escuchar, presenciaba como el pecho subía y bajaba, la respiración pesada acompañada de un jadeo insaciable. Se acercó nuevamente a su cuello, mordiéndola, pasó su lengua por la marca y luego la llenó de pequeños besos, deteniendo sus labios en el oído.

−N-No sé qué hacer, pero, me estoy volviendo loca. Me estoy haciendo adicta a ti, Connie.

−o−

−Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

−¿Qué?

−Lo que escucho, no puedo hacer lo que me pide.

−Si realmente la quisieras, te alejarías.

−Lo hice una vez, y fue la peor decisión de mi vida −dijo mientras guardaba las llaves del auto en su bolsillo.

−Debí decírtelo antes, lo repetiré, no quiero que estés con mi hija −la agarró del brazo con brusquedad.

−Ella ya sabe lo que quiere −frunció el ceño.

−Entonces sígueme por favor.

Perla zafó su brazo con delicadeza, intentando retener toda clase de ira hacia la mujer que estaba siguiendo hacia la habitación de Connie. La doctora sonreía con sorna, no entendía absolutamente nada, le hizo un ademán a que abriera la puerta.

−Ella no sabe lo que quiere, me sorprende que alguien con miles de años en esta vida, no entendiera que era un experimento.

−No la comprendo, doctora −giro la perilla de la puerta.

−¡Perla!

−Connie… Steven…

Sintió su corazón partirse en dos en ese mismo instante, no era un sueño por más que quisiera. Los labios de Steven habían terminado de alejarse de los de Connie, una furia la invadió por dentro, rápidamente recupero la compostura cuando la muchacha apretó su mano, mirándola con esos ojos negros.

Tragó pesado, sus ojos aguamarina se intercalaban en la mirada de cólera de la doctora, la de desconcierto del muchacho y los ojos suplicantes por confianza, entonces recordó.

 _Flash back._

− _¿Sabes manejar?_

− _Por supuesto −le abrió la puerta con elegancia− adelante, por favor._

− _Que damallerosa −rieron− ¿A dónde iremos? −preguntó controlando su emoción._

 _Perla le sonrió, observando los ojos negros brillar, esos ojos eran sus favoritos._

− _Necesito que te pongas esto._

− _¿Vendarme los ojos?_

 _Sus mejillas enrojecieron al cruzársele miles de imágenes un tato subidas de tono. Cuando observo la preocupada expresión de la pelirosada, y antes que preguntará, la beso despacio, separándose con dificultad._

− _Necesitaba eso −confeso sonrojada, poniéndose la venda._

− _Yo también… −susurro, encendiendo el motor._

− _¿Ya puedo sacármelo?_

− _Connie, ni si quiera estamos cerca −negó con diversión._

− _Estoy emocionada y con un poco de miedo −espeto con diversión._

− _¿Miedo?_

 _Arqueo una ceja, a veces no entendía que trataba de decirle aquella pequeña adolescente, sin duda los humanos eran extraños, pero erraría si dijera que no le gustaba, es más, le fascinaba como era la personalidad de aquella morena._

 _Sin previo aviso una mano se entrelazo con la de ella cuando paso el cambio, haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír a la vez, le gustaba ese efecto de las pequeñas acciones que hacían reaccionar su cuerpo._

− _Puede que quieras hacerme algo malo −relamió su labio inferior sin pudor, sabía que la gema tenía la mirada fija al frente._

− _¿Qué? −frunció el ceño confundida− ¿En serio pensarías que te har-_

 _Sin pensarlo y cuando el auto se detuvo, soltó la mano de la conductora y se subió a horcajadas en sus piernas, tomó su rostro en sus manos y la beso como si el aire que respiraba se encontrará ahí._

 _Dependía de esos labios._

 _Dependía de Perla._

 _No calcularon el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, moviendo sus labios sincronizados y juguetones, sus cuerpos reaccionaron al instante, más cuando los otros sentidos de la pequeña se agudizaron gracias a que no veía. Pero tuvieron que cesar, las bocinas de los autos no se detenían y escucharon algunos improperios._

− _Dios −carraspeo avergonzada, poniendo en marcha el auto._

− _Lo siento._

− _No, no lo sientes, mentirosa −le revolvió el cabello, entrelazando sus manos._

− _Sí, tienes razón._

 _Ambas sonrieron, disfrutando de la calmada música que les brindaba la radio. El viaje fue un poco largo, más cuando Connie preguntaba cada 5 minutos si ya habían llegado._

 _La gema salió del auto, rodeándolo para abrir la puerta de la menor, quien saco la venda automáticamente, el paisaje la dejo deslumbrada, y nuevamente, aquellos ojos negros que tanto la derretían y que se habían vuelto la adicción de Perla, brillaron y ella, ella se deleitó._

− _¿Dónde estamos? −preguntó conectando sus ojos._

− _Es una colina, podemos ver absolutamente todo −le brindo una sonrisa y comenzó a sacar cosas del auto− pon esta manta en el pasto, por fav-_

 _Nuevamente, sin previo aviso sus labios fueron enjaulados, sus manos botaron toda cosa que impusiera el paso a sus manos para reclamar esa cintura como suya, sus lenguas ardían y bailaban libremente explorando sus cavidades, reusándose a cortar las distancias._

− _C-Connie −se separó unos milímetros− si me sigues besando, se nos hará tarde._

− _L-Lo siento −jadeo ruborizada− es sólo que… has hecho tantas cosas por mí, ¡Llevamos ocho meses juntas! −la abrazo con fuerza._

− _Lo sé, y cumpliremos más −le guiño y antes de separarse le dio un pequeño beso en la frente._

 _Ambas armaron un pequeño camping improvisado en la manta estirada en el pasto, estaban anonadas con el paisaje, como las nubes relajadas se movían sobre ellas, como los rayos del ocaso coloreaban Ciudad Playa, una suave brisa las golpeaba. Por momentos sus ojos se conectaban y sólo sonreían, disfrutando de la compañía, sus manos siempre entrelazadas demostrando su cariño._

 _Luego de que comieran algunos bocadillos, y el sol se ocultará, las estrellas hicieron su aparición, Perla con ánimo tomo la mano de Connie, dirigiéndola al capo del auto, donde se acostaron y miraron el cielo._

− _¿Dónde está tu planeta?_

− _Muy lejos de aquí −susurro− pero esté es mi planeta desde hace años._

− _¿No lo extrañas?_

− _No, deje de hacerlo cuando Rose me hizo darme cuenta que no todo debía ser tan estricto −se encogió de hombros− debes ser feliz a pesar de todo._

− _Debe haber sido genial conocer a Rose −desvió sus ojos del perfil de la gema, centrando su atención en el estrellado cielo._

− _Lo era, una parte de ella está en Steven −recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la morena._

− _Rose debe haber sido muy feliz −le dio un beso en la coronilla._

− _¿Por qué lo dices? −levantó un poco su cabeza, conectando sus ojos._

− _Tuvo mucho amor de todos, en especial el incondicional tuyo._

− _Sí, aun es incondicional, por eso no quiero lastimar a Steven…_

− _¿Aun la amas…?_

− _Connie −frunció el ceño− es incondicional porque me enseño muchas cosas, le estoy agradecida, pero no es el amor que piensas, ya no._

− _Perdón, es sólo qu-_

− _Es sólo que no quieres que te amen a medias, lo quieres todo −vio como la pequeña se sonrojo y desvió la mirada− mírame −capturo su rostro con suavidad− es egoísta, pero yo pienso de la misma forma, todos queremos que nos amen con todo, sin dejar un espacio que llenar, y así debería ser −unió sus labios en un suave y cálido beso− no te sientas mal por favor._

− _Por cosas como estas, te quiero, te quiero Perla −se aferró a ella._

− _También te quiero, mucho −sonrió, acariciando su brazo._

− _¿Confiarás en mí pase lo que pase? −se recostó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos._

− _Lo haré, confiaré en ti, lo prometo −sonrió, observando como las nubes eran testigo de su fiel promesa._

− _Cierra tu promesa −entrelazó sus dedos meñiques y unió sus pulgares− no puedes olvidarlo._

− _No sé porqué, pero me gustan los rituales humanos −rieron juntas._

− _Aun no has visto el último… −susurro para sí ruborizándose._

 _End flash back._

−Vamos, Perla, explícale a Steven que sucede −dijo demandante la mujer.

−Mamá, de-

−No, está bien −apretó su mano y le brindo una sonrisa− Steven, debo hablar contigo −soltó la mano, dando algunos pasos para quedar frente al gran muchacho.

−Perla, me estas asustando −la miró preocupado.

La gema notó como esos ojos se desesperaban, cerró los de ella y tomo aire, reuniendo todo el valor posible. Empuño sus manos y soltó el aire, relajando su cuerpo, pero la tensión en la habitación subía a medida que el silencio se prolongaba.

−Estoy enamorada de Connie.

−¿Qué…?

Los parpados de Steven estaban con totalidad estirados, mirando a Connie quien sonreía tristemente y a Perla que su mirada era indescifrable.

−Me estás diciendo que… Tú eras la persona que Connie estab- Esto es, no…

−Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decirte, pero me enam-

−No, me siento traicionado.

Los ojos aguamarina estaban cristalizados, esas palabras apuñalaron su corazón, y lo entendía, ese día llegaría en cualquier momento, el problema es que por más que lo mentalizara, jamás sería como vivirlo.

−No las quiero ver, no por ahora.

Con la mirada perdida, Steven dejo la habitación, mirando con odio a la doctora, entendió el porqué de la amabilidad, era todo una jugada de la cual no quería saber nada, él fue utilizado.

−¡¿Cómo pudiste?! −gritó con dolor.

−¡No permitiré esto! −levantó su mano, que fue detenida− ¡No me toques! ¡Confié en ti también! −liberó su brazo con brusquedad.

−Doctora, no logró su objetivo.

−¿En serio es esto lo que quieres? −se acercó desafiante a su hija.

−Aléjese por favor −se interpuso.

−¡Aléjate tú! −se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando golpearla.

−¡Mamá, detente!

Perla sólo tomo con firmeza los brazos de la mujer, parando cualquier ataque y esperando que se detuviera.

−Dios mío, ¡Detente! −entrelazó sus brazos en la cintura, alejándola de la gema.

−¡Suéltame Doug! −gritaba con furia.

−¡No! ¡¿Estás loca?!

−¡Es una maldita desgraciada!

−P-Por favor, Perla, sácame de aquí −sollozo.

La gema miró primero al pobre hombre quién sólo asintió, acto que no paso desapercibido para la adolescente, pero no quería pensar, estaba rota, aquellos ojos de Steven le partieron el alma, la reacción de su madre jamás se la espero. Quería huir, huir de todo lo que causaron tan sólo por quererse, se odiaba a sí misma, pero no odiaba sus sentimientos hacia Perla, de eso jamás se arrepentiría.

−o−

−¿Eres feliz?

−Completamente.

−¿Te arrepientes de algo?

−Nada.

−¿Por qué no te traje aquí antes? −gruño acomodándose en su pecho, trazando pequeños círculos en su abdomen.

−No es tu culpa −acaricio su espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

−Ni la tuya −le dio un pequeño beso en la quijada− Steven me hablo.

−¿Qué te dijo…?

−No menciono el tema, sólo comento que las chicas estaban bien.

−¿Cómo lo viste?

−Un poco más delgado, Amatista me dijo que también se enojó con ellas −suspiro.

−Hemos causado mucho daño…

−Deja de pensar en eso −se subió encima, capturando sus muñecas.

−¿Por qué mi padre no me dijo nada sobre ti?

Intentó ignorar que ambas estaban desnudas y la posición que adopto la gema, pero su corazón se disparó agitado a su garganta y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo por el simple rose.

−Bueno… −carraspeo− él y Garnet tuvieron una conversación antes de que todo esto pasará y…

−¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me estas ocultando Perla? −se sentó, quedando a la altura de los labios.

−Me entere hace unos días −se encogió de hombros− ella y Doug hablaron sobre el tema, sabes la habilidad de Garnet, ella muestra posibles futuros y…

−Mi padre escogió el que me hiciera feliz…

−Sí, también quedé sorprendida cuando supe todo, no sabía que decir o hacer.

−No quiero saber nada más, con esto es bastante −rodeo su cuello y la beso− ¿Serás mi amor verdadero? −dijo sonriendo contra su boca.

−Sólo si tú eres el mío −la volvió a besar− ¿Tampoco quieres saber quién era el enamorado de las cartas?

−¡¿Eras tú?! −la miró sorprendida− todo esté tiempo pensé que era Steven.

−Oh por Dios, Connie −negó con diversión− era yo… Pero ahora −relamió sus labios, besando aquel cuello.

−¿Crees que los aldeanos se molesten porque estamos aquí?

−Connie, estamos en la Isla de las Sandias, relájate por un momento.

−Pero Per-

Sin esperar la beso nuevamente, sellando sus labios, ahora era Perla quien no pensaba en nada más que no fuera en besar esos labios y proclamar ese cuerpo como suyo.

Sin duda, ese _"Ritual"_ se había vuelto el favorito de la gema.


End file.
